A Love too long unconfessed
by DragonSorcerer
Summary: Orphen and the gang reunite after Revenge. A new member shows up too. Orphen/Cleo.
1. Meeting again

Disclaimer: I do not own Orphen.  
  
Author's note: I made a timeline for this story as follows: Orphen, Orphen game, Orphen Revenge. It is best if you see all three before reading.  
  
Summary: After Revenge the gang breaks up for a while but will soon be reunited. Also another member will come.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Voice: you sure you wish this?  
  
A man stood in front of a large stone wall adorned with the faces of the previous elders from the Tower of Fang.  
  
Elders: Kevin, if this is your wish we will comply. But what if you cannot change the past.  
  
The man looked slightly angry. His eyes were glowing dimmly.  
  
Kevin: I am sure! Once before He vowed to save Azalie and you doubted him! Do not make that mistake with me! Now do as I wish!  
  
Elders: As you wish.  
  
____________________________  
  
Intense light pierced the darkness of the room where Orphen slept. It climbed to his face as if forcing him in its own way to awaken. Orphen held his hand out before him.  
  
Orphen: Veil of Darkness, that Surrounds me!  
  
The light was shielded by a cube of darkness centered around the sleeping sorcerer. The door opened. A young teenager steps in and looks dissaprovingly at Orphen.  
  
Teenager: Orphen, It is time to go. Majic is waiting for you. You should not keep him waiting.  
  
Orphen: ok, ok ,ok. I am up. Dispell thy darkness.  
  
The cube fades and the light of the sun once agian attacks Orphen's face.  
  
Orphen: Heero, tell Majic I'll be down shortly.  
  
Heero: Very well sir.  
  
Heero leaves the room. Ophen fights the urge to recast his veil but decides against it. Majic, His apprentice was waiting on him. His aprrentice again. Majic had improved greatly at the feats of sorcery, yet he still wanted Orphen for a teacher. "Could it just be that he considers me a friend and not just his master?" Orphen asked himself. He pushed the covers aside and stood up. His shirtless chest exposed to the coldness of the winter. he shivered slighly and grabbed his gray shirt. After pulling it on he grabbed his black coat and walked out of the room. He slid the coat on as he descended the stairs. As he came into the lobby a blonde teenage boy walked to him. It was Majic.  
  
Majic: Good morning, master. It seems I can't concentrate on my sorcery again so I ask for your assistance. Will you help me? My father will pay you again of course.  
  
Orphen: Damn right he will. No way I would teach a troublesome student like you for free. (Orphen laughs)  
  
Majic: Master!  
  
Orphen: Oh calm down. You know I'm just joking. Anyway, are you ready to leave?  
  
Majic: yes Master. But what about Cleo?  
  
Orphen: what about her?  
  
Majic: nevermind.  
  
Orphen: (turning to Majic's father, the tavern owner.) I'll make sure no harm comes to him. Don't worry.  
  
Majic's father: I can't help but worry. But it is his wish.  
  
Orphen: Farewell old man.  
  
With all the parting words said Orphen and Majic set forth to a new journey.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Cleo lay awake in her bed. She had been home for about four months now and was really missing the open road and the joys of travelling. But she only missed them because she wanted to enjoy them with a certain person. That person would never settle down. And so if she traveled the roads she might meet him again. The door opened and her blonde sister, Mariebelle, came in.  
  
Marie: Cleo, you better get up if you don't want to miss your appointment.  
  
Cleo: thanks Marie.  
  
Mariebelle left Cleo alone in the room and Cleo changed to something more appropriate for her future activities. Then she grabbed her bag and left the room. Downstairs Volcan and Dortin waited with a large bag.  
  
Volcan: Once again me, Maxima Julia's great Volcan Polkano is a servent for that blonde brat. If she does this to me again I'll kill her by suffucating her with stuffed animals.  
  
Dortin: oh big brother.  
  
Cleo walks up.  
  
Cleo: be careful with those bags. If anything should be damaged it's your ass.  
  
Volcan: Yes mam. I shall take the utmost care in transporting your things.  
  
The three leave to a place unknown. _______________________________  
  
Orphen and Magic await a carriage at the depot.  
  
Majic: It sure is great not carrying all that luggage.  
  
Orphen: Enjoy it while you can.  
  
Majic: huh?  
  
Orphen: oh here she comes now. Cleo! Over here!  
  
Majic: What!?  
  
A little distance away Majic sees Cleo, Volcan, and Dortin. the latter carrying a heavy bag.  
  
Majic: So you did invite her. Why, master?  
  
Orphen: I am gonna teach her to cook.  
  
Majic: But master you cant cook either?  
  
A large fist contacts with the top of Majic's head.  
  
Orphen: I am not teaching her. She asked me to take her to the great resturaunts of the world so she can learn. At first I said no. But then your father said you were coming back and wanted to be taught again so I decided I could make a little more money by escorting her and teaching you at the same time. ("Liar" A part of Orphen said. He shook it off.)  
  
Majic: I see, you were just lonely weren't you master.  
  
Orphen: Don't talk nonsense.  
  
Majic: Sure, Master.  
  
Cleo reaches them. Volcan and Dortin drop the bag and run.  
  
Cleo: Hello Orphen, Majic.  
  
Majic: Hi Cleo. you gonna become a cook?  
  
Cleo: Not exactly but I want to be able to do it better.  
  
Majic: (Whispering) So you can cook for a certain someone?  
  
Cleo: (blushing) no I just want to be better at it.  
  
Majic: Sure I believe ya.  
  
Orphen: Would you two stop talking. The carriage is here. ("Your Just Jealous" His mind said. He shook it off once again. 


	2. A new Sorcercer

It had been three days since Orphen, Majic, and Cleo set off from totakanta. They were presently in a forest somewhere near mount Lemon.  
  
Majic: Master why is Mount Lemon named that?  
  
Orphen: It is said that the most sour Lemons grow on that mountian. Since it is so silly the Tower of fang has never investigated it.  
  
Cleo: the sourest lemons? On a mountain?  
  
Orphen: so they say. I have never been on the mountain to see.  
  
Majic: How about we go then master? I love lemons.  
  
Orphen: Seems like a good idea. I like lemons too.  
  
Cleo: Lemons!? Yuck.  
  
Orphen: of course one of such primative taste would not like them.  
  
Cleo: primative tastes?! Take that back.  
  
Orphen: It is true. I can't take back the truth.  
  
Cleo: And someone who named himself Orphen has such high tastes?!  
  
Orphen: Better than naming a pet Leki!  
  
Cleo: Leki is a good name. Orphen is a bad name.  
  
Orphen: I picked my name for reasons that I dont have to explain to you.  
  
Cleo: That's it! I'm leaving!  
  
Orphen: Go then. Continue to make the world's worst food.  
  
Cleo almost screamed and ran off.  
  
Majic: Master why did you do that?  
  
Orphen: Do what?  
  
Majic: Try to tick Cleo off. You guys have been getting along pretty good for the last three days. Now this?  
  
Orphen: oh we both know she'll come back.  
  
Majic: But what if someday she doesn't comeback? You will miss her I know you will.  
  
Orphen: Me? Miss her? ("yeah you will") Never! She will miss me!  
  
Majic: ok master.  
  
Orphen: come on. Let's set camp fot the night.  
  
Majic: yes master.  
  
As Majic sat the bag down a scream echoed through the forest. Orphen jumped to his feet.  
  
Orphen: That was Cleo!  
  
Before Majic could say anything Orphen was blazing through the trees at a speed majic did not think his master had. This brought a smile to Majic's face.  
  
Majic: So he does care.  
  
Then Majic began runnning too. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Cleo stepped back against a tree. Three men were before her. one had a knife.  
  
Man 1: Come on Babe. We just wanna have some fun.  
  
Man 2: Yeah doll. I Promise you'll enjoy it too.  
  
Man 3: (one with knife) Forget that. Just as long as I enjoy it.  
  
The third man leapt foward with the knife at an angle to cut Cleo's dress.  
  
Voice: Winds of the Air dragon, that I let forth!  
  
The third man was stopped in mid air. He clutched his throat as if he could not breathe. Then he was blown back into a nearby tree. The other two looked around frightened.  
  
Voice: Strength of Earth, that I control!  
  
The ground beneath the two men opened and they fell into a small pit. Just big enough so they could not escape.  
  
Voice: Venom Dragon, I summon you!  
  
A large snake-ish dragon appeared above the hole and circled around it. Preventing the men from escaping even if they could. Cleo looked around. She was sure it was Orphen that had saved her. But she had never seen those spells before. They seemed to center around a dragon's powers.  
  
Voice: Are you alright?  
  
The voice was kind and Gentle. Not Orphen's. Who had saved her then. A white blur hopped from a nearby tree and stopped before her. It was a man. He looked very much like Orphen but he had Blonde hair and wore a white coat with white pants. He wore a black headband.  
  
Voice: Are you alright?  
  
Cleo: huh? Oh yeah I'm fine.  
  
Voice: I'm Kevin and you are? ("as if I dont know" he thought)  
  
Cleo: I am Cleo. (Leki barked) Oh and this is Leki.  
  
Kevin: Hi there Leki. (Leki jumped into his arms and licked his face.) Playful little fella.  
  
Cleo: He usually does not take well to others.  
  
Kevin: Well Animals or Deep Dragons can see what humans can't.  
  
Cleo: What?  
  
Kevin: The goodness of a person. So where were you going? These forests are dangerous.  
  
Cleo: I was just running. I was mad so I ran.  
  
Kevin: Mad eh?  
  
Cleo: yes but I guess I am calm now.  
  
Cleo seems fine for a few seconds then leans on Kevin's chest and begins to cry. Kevin puts his arms around her impulsively.  
  
Orphen: Light's Blade, Whom I do release!  
  
Upon hearing the incantation Kevin pushes Cleo to the side and spreads his arms to each side.  
  
Kevin: Wings of the Light Dragon, Shield me!  
  
The purple blade hits a white wing and explodes. Then Kevin jumps up and aims at Orphen. He puts his arms infront of him.  
  
Kevin: Flames of the Fire Dragon, that I let forth!  
  
Orange flames fanned from Kevin's fingertips reaching toward Orphen like a flamethrower. Orphen jumped to the left then spread his arms as the flames swept the ground towards him.  
  
Orphen: Spin around me, Armor of Ice!  
  
A white barrier formed before Orphen. The flames hit the barrier as they spun to hit Orphen. But the flames continued to spew from Kevin's hands. Orphen's face showed determination but it was evident that the flames were weakening his shield. Never before had Orphen seen a continuous spell of fire. It rammed at his shield, never letting up as Kevin floated in the sky.  
  
Cleo: STOP IT!  
  
As soon as the words were heard Kevin stopped his attack. Orphen's Armor of Ice spell cracked but he stood motionless.  
  
Cleo: Orphen! This guy saved me. He was not hurting me.  
  
Orphen: But he was holding you against your will. He is a strong magician, he may have hypnotized you.  
  
Cleo: He was holding me because I was crying. I was attacked by three guys. He saved me! Please, Orphen don't hurt him.  
  
Orphen looked around and saw a guy laying unconsciuos by a tree. Two more were in a pit that was surrounded by a giant snake. It seemed her story was true.  
  
Orphen: Sorry. I should have got more infomation before attacking.  
  
Kevin: Don't worry about it. If I would have seen my girlfriend crying in the hands of another I woulda done the same.  
  
Orphen: (embarrased) She is not my girlfriend!  
  
Cleo: I am not his girlfriend!  
  
Kevin: (confused and scratching the back of his head.) Sorry I just asumed. Sorry.  
  
Kevin floated down to the ground and walked up to Orphen.  
  
Kevin: I am Kevin Valkyrie. Nice to meet you. ( He stretched his hand out.)  
  
Orphen: I am Orphen. (takes the outstretched hand.) Just Orphen.  
  
Kevin: I see. You are a very strong sorcerer.  
  
Orphen: As are you. I have never seen such spells.  
  
Kevin: thank you.  
  
Cleo: would you like to come back to camp with us and relax.  
  
Kevin: sure. 


	3. The Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own Orphen  
  
___________________________________  
  
A fire burned brightly in the center of the camp. Cleo, Majic, Orphen, and Kevin sat around the fire eating a stew that Kevin made as a thank you to them for the company.  
  
Orphen: This is really good.  
  
Majic: Yes It is the best stew I have had in a while.  
  
Kevin: Thank you.  
  
Cleo: It really is good.  
  
Kevin: Thanx.  
  
Orphen: So I was wondering, Where did you learn sorcery? I mean, you don't have the Tower of Fang's medallion on.  
  
Kevin: I learned it from a Master Sorcerer.  
  
Orphen: I see. You were an apprentice.  
  
Kevin: Yes.  
  
Majic: I am an apprentice right now.  
  
Kevin: Orphen seems like a good teacher.  
  
Majic: He is, but the ciriculum involves stuff like carrying his luggage, and finding lodging.  
  
Kevin: My master did that too. You'll be thankful for it later.  
  
Orphen: I tried telling him that.  
  
Kevin: (laughs) Well you should trust your master Majic.  
  
Majic: You dont know master well enough yet.  
  
Kevin: (laughing again) No, that I dont.  
  
Orphen: So where are you going to Kevin?  
  
Kevin: I was heading to Malori.  
  
Majic: Wow. So were we. Want to come along?  
  
Kevin: Sure. If Orphen doesn't mind.  
  
Orphen: On one condition, Help me teach Majic.  
  
Kevin: Sure. Sounds like fun.  
  
Orphen: Do you have any gear?  
  
Kevin: yeah. Trigga, here boy.  
  
A black horse gallops up beside Kevin with large saddle bags.  
  
Majic: Cool. You have your own horse.  
  
Kevin: Yeah. I got him outta a stable fire a few years ago. I saved the whole stable and the owners gave him to me as a gift.  
  
Orphen: Nice trade. He seems loyal.  
  
Kevin: yeah, but when it comes to food he's pretty picky.  
  
Majic: what will he eat?  
  
Kevin: Friut only.  
  
Majic: Only fruit?  
  
Kevin: well that and a few other things. Like carrots and potatoes.  
  
Orphen: I think it is time we turned in. We have a long walk tommorrow.  
  
Kevin: I agree.  
  
Majic: I'll put the fire out.  
  
Kevin: I am gonna go up the lake to brush my teeth and wash abit.  
  
Cleo: I am gonna go to get some water for tommorow.  
  
Everyone went their own way. Orphen straight to his knapsack. Majic to trying a water spell. Kevin and Cleo to the river. At the river Kevin fishes his toothbrush and some toothpaste out of Trigga's saddle bags. He walks to the edge of the river and sits down. Cleo walks up as he begins to brush his teeth.  
  
Cleo: Can I ask you for a favor?  
  
Kevin: What? Need help carrying the water?  
  
Cleo: No. I can handle it. I was wondering if you could give me some cooking lessons. That is actually the whole reason I am with Orphen and Majic. I want to learn to cook from restaurants and taverns all over the world.  
  
Kevin: Do not take me as a fool. I know you have more reason than that. I saw how dissapointed you were when Orphen said he was not your boyfriend. You like him don't you?  
  
Cleo: (blushing) I don't know why But I feel I can tell you. Yes, I think I might even love him. If so, God help me. He only sees me as an annoying brat.  
  
Kevin: I am far from God, But I will help you. I think the best way to get to Orphen would be to become strong. Not independent. Orphen seems to like playing the protector. But someone who can take care of themselves. Also a little less spoilt. I am sorry but you seem like a girl that could have anything when they were young. A girl from a rich family.  
  
Cleo: You are pretty good at reading people. So you will help me attract Orphen?  
  
Kevin: Sure. The whole thing sounds fun. Plus, I think it best if Orphen found a companion. Someone he can talk to. Instead of taking his trouble out on poor majic.  
  
Cleo: I agree there. He works Majic to the bone. But I thought you said your master did the same?  
  
Kevin: I did not say anything about Orphen easing up on Majic work wise. I just don't think Orphen should be so rough with Majic at this time. Majic is fragile right now. He must become strong to be a sorcerer but this takes time. And encouragement.  
  
Cleo: So you will help me and Majic right.  
  
Kevin: It would be my pleasure.  
  
Cleo: ( hugging him tightly) Thank you..  
  
Kevin: It is nothing. Like I said sounds like fun. 


	4. shopping trip

Orphen and company had just arrived in Malori. The city was beautiful. It was a harbor city and so boat makers were in high demand. Thier shops littered the streets. Apartments rose four stories high. Kids played in the street not knowing the trouble and corruption that could be happening around them. But the most beautiful thing about it was it's view of the sea. Totakanta was a town near a desert so Orphen had not seen much water in a while. It brought back memories of when Lycorise had won tickets on a cruise ship and he and Majic had to work while Lycorise and Cleo enjoyed themselves. In Contrast, Kevin hated the ocean. It had swallowed many of the people he cared for. To him it was a monster. But like all monsters he was not afraid of it. He hated it yes. but he was not frightened by it one bit. Majic was indifferent to the sea. It was just there. It helped to carry ships from one place to another easily and quickly. But it did make him think of ships which made him think of the time where he almost fried a ship while using a spell. The whole ship went ablaze because of him. Cleo loved the water. It brought back memories of the first time she had seen Orphen. It also calmed her. That is why on restless nights in totakanta she would walk to the only lake near there and swim. On one such night she saw Orphen for the first time atop the tower in the middle of the lake. He had looked like a hero standing on the tower with a long cloak and moon behind him. She remembered wishing at that time that he would save her from the melancholy of her town. Kevin sat atop Trigga and looked to Orphen.  
  
Kevin: Do you plan on using a ship? If so I must try to disuade you. A dangerous storm is brewing out there.  
  
Orphen: No. I dont plan to use one. Just gonna rest here and then go west to Hermind.  
  
Kevin: (looking at Cleo while Orphen is not looking. He winks at her.) What a coincedence I was going that way to. Besides that, you interest me Orphen and if the invitation is still offered I would like to travel with you.  
  
Orphen: Stay as long as you like. You interest me as well. I feel as if I know you.  
  
Kevin: I don't think so.  
  
Orphen: what was your master's name?  
  
Kevin: He told me to call him Master.  
  
Orphen: I see. Makes sense.  
  
Kevin: That is what you have Majic call you right?  
  
Majic: yes it is.  
  
Orphen: It's a subject of respect ya know?  
  
Kevin: Yes I do. I take it that Majic repects you as well.  
  
Orphen: Let's find an inn.  
  
Cleo: Orphen, can I go shopping?  
  
Orphen: Do as you wish, Just don't try to con me into coming too.  
  
Cleo: Whatever. Kevin you want to come.  
  
Kevin: Ok  
  
As Kevin and Cleo leave Majic spots a jealous look on Orphen's face. He smiles.  
  
__________________________________  
  
It had been two hours since Kevin and Cleo had gone off, and Orphen was worried. He kept thinking what if Kevin and Cleo had decided to leave him and Majic and go off for some different kind of action. He tried to fight it, but realized that it was no use fighting his mind. He still reasoned though that he just cared because of the money offered him to escort her. To reassure himself he was wrong he kept looking out the window to the stables. Trigga was still there and Orphen asumed that Kevin would not leave without his horse. The door opened and Majic stepped in.  
  
Majic: It is three o'clock master.  
  
Orphen: So?  
  
Majic: Three o'clock is the time for my lessons everyday.  
  
Orphen: Oh right. What did we work on yesterday. Oh yeah Objective.  
  
Majic: But we did not finish because of the attack on Cleo.  
  
Orphen: Ok. I'm gonna make up a situation and you tell me what your objective is and what spell to use.  
  
Majic: Yes master.  
  
Orphen: You are attacked by a school of knife fish. They attack you in a pool with you on the center island.  
  
Majic: My objective is to kill the fish and I'll use Pinnacle of the sun.  
  
Orphen: But knifefish attack too quickly for you to power it up much. No. The best spell was Shield of Water. That way thier attack is reflected on them and they are dazed so you can power up Pinnacle all the way.  
  
Majic: I see. Wow Master I never would have thought of that.  
  
Orphen: That's why your still the apprentice. Now light those candles on the table while standing against that wall.  
  
Majic: Yes master.  
  
Majic stood against the wall facing the candles. he held out his hand.  
  
Majic: O fire!  
  
Two of the four candles caught flame but it faded quickly.  
  
Majic: No fair. The wind blew them out.  
  
Orphen: The wind had nothing to do with it.  
  
Orphen stepped against the wall and held his hand toward the table.  
  
Orphen: Hand Of Pyro!  
  
Orphen's hand began to glow an intense flaming orange. He brought the hand to his face and one by one a tiny flame grew from his fingertips. He curled the thumb into his palm so that only the four fingers remained visible then he quickly and gracefully flung the hand out and each flame left its fingertip resting place and flew forth onto each candle. Orphen kept his hand outstretched and the flames began to dance. They floated from one candle to the other as the one that was there floated to its next candle. After watching the flames dance for a while Orphen placed his arm at his side and the flames stopped dancing but still burned brightly on the candles. Orphen walked to the window that was only slightly opened and opened them the whole way. A gentle breeze entered the room but the flames were not affected. Orphen raised his hand again.  
  
Orphen: Winds of the Hurricane!  
  
Orphen's hands glew once again, this time a bright white. Orphen spread his hands a little wider and a intense wind flew from his hand. The wind raced towards the flames and upon touching them the flames vanished.  
  
Majic: Wow! Master that was awesome.  
  
Orphen: And someday you will be able to do it. _________________________________________  
  
Kevin sighed as Cleo came out of the dressing room with the 35th dress she had tried on today. They all looked beautiful on her but that was because she was such a beautiful person. She could wear rags and still win a beauty pagent. Why couldn't Orphen see this? The one she wore now was a black skirt with just a black bra and a jacket over it.  
  
Kevin: I am sorry, but you look like a brothel girl in that.  
  
Cleo: I didn't like it either. But men like to see it all right?  
  
Kevin: Some, but others like the mystery of what could lay underneath. I think Orphen likes mystery. Him being such a mysterious person himself.  
  
Cleo: Yeah I guess. It is getting late. I'll buy these 12 that we liked and then we can go.  
  
Kevin: Have you got enough money?  
  
Cleo: Yes, this time my mother gave me tons of cash to go the journey.  
  
Kevin walked out of the store and waited across the street. As Kevin watched through the window he saw that a few men in the store looked at Cleo's purse as she payed for her things. As she left they followed. Kevin Walked up to her as the guys attacked. He knocked her out of the way gently and punched the first guy in the nose. Then he kicked the second one into the store window. He raised his arms at the third and forth. Then he raised his hands higher aiming at thier heads.  
  
Kevin: Dragon Bite!  
  
Two dragon heads appeared near the ropes that held the store's sign up. At the same time they bit them. The ropes snapped and the sign came crashing down on the two oppurtunistic thugs.  
  
Kevin: You alright, Miss Cleo?  
  
Cleo: Yes. Thank you again.  
  
Kevin: Be careful next time where you show your money.  
  
Cleo: Let's get back to the inn.  
  
Kevin: Ok  
  
______________________  
  
Kevin and Cleo walked through the door to Orphen's room. They were laughing and smiling. Orphen didn't like the looks of it. "So what they had fun. Doesn't mean anything. " His mind told him.  
  
Orphen: You guys have been out for a long time.  
  
Kevin: Sorry. I didn't know we had a curfew.  
  
Orphen: You don't. So did you two have fun.  
  
Cleo: Yeah. Lots of it. Kevin even saved me again.  
  
Hearing of Kevin's deed made Orphen flinch visably. Once again he had not saved her and someone else had done it for him.  
  
Orphen: How were you attacked?  
  
Kevin: Just a bunch of guys who thought they could pick on a defenseless girl. They did not know the girl had a saviour nearby.  
  
Orphen: I see. So you are her saviour?  
  
Kevin: (taking a hint) Only when you are not around.  
  
Orphen: what?  
  
Kevin: Then I shall allow you to play the knight.  
  
Orphen: I am a mage. Never a Knight. 


	5. Jewelry denied

They had arrived in Hermind at last. Kevin smiled as he watched Orphen sit quietly as Cleo was trying on various jewelry. Eversince he was told of the incident at the last store he had volunteered to go with Cleo wherever. Kevin was not sure however if it was because Orphen cared for Cleo or if he just wanted to be the hero once again. Orphen had looked at more rings and bracelets today than in his life. Why had he volunteered for this? He told himself it was either he wanted to play the hero again or he wanted to keep the money safe since it was the money he was being paid to escort her. It couldn't be that he had feelings for her. No way that brat could have stolen a piece of his cold heart. Could she? Majic wathced as a nervous Orphen helped Cleo to put on a golden bracelet. He could not help but smile for two reasons. The first was that Orphen looked so funny when nervous but it was rare that he was such. The second was that Majic had always dreamed of Orphen and Cleo as lovers and this might mean his dream will come true. Cleo could not believe what was happening. She blushed as Orphen touched her skin to help fasten the bracelet. His hands were so gentle unlike his actions. He was always the rough one. Always fighting. But what did he fight for? It used to be to save Azalie. But that had already happened and still he fought. He had killed Flamesoul and Rina, the child of the Air people. Yet still he ventured and still he fought. He really was an enigma, even after all this time.  
  
Orphen: Cleo hold still! It is hard to get this thing on if you keep moving!  
  
Cleo: (blushing) Sorry.  
  
Orphen: There.  
  
The golden band shined against her skin. Orphen would never say it but it looked very pretty on her.  
  
Cleo: So how does it look?  
  
Kevin: It's beautiful.  
  
Majic: It really is very pretty.  
  
Orphen: Oh come on! It is just a bracelet. It doesn't do that much for her.  
  
Kevin: Shall we take that as you mean she is already beautiful or that you don't like the bracelet? (he laughs)  
  
Orphen: Neither. The whole concept of Jewelry is stupid. It is a waste of money.  
  
After saying that Orphen walked away with his hands in his pockets. He walked to a little corner where he could hide and no one could see him. Then he looked back at the group. Cleo seemed to be removing all the jewelry. "Probably to buy it just to get at me" he thought. But after removing it all Cleo and the others left the store. Kevin stayed behind a bit and kept calling out then pointing back to the jewelry. But Cleo just shook her head. Finally Kevin gave up and followed Cleo and Majic. After they were all gone Orphen walked up to the store.  
  
Orphen: Excuse me, but when are you to deliver those items to Cleo?  
  
Jeweler: Miss Cleo did not buy the pieces sir.  
  
Orphen: (shocked) She didn't buy them!  
  
Jeweler: No sir.  
  
Orphen: (Thoughts: She must have put them back because....of me. Of what I said?)  
  
Orphen: Could you show me all the ones she tried on? ______________________________  
  
Kevin was dissapointed. Orphen had acted like a jerk and then unknowingly deprived Cleo of what she really liked. It could have been seen by anyone while she was trying them on. She loved those things. But because of Orphen's words she put them all back. This might not work as he had planned. A knock at the door interupted his thoughts.  
  
Kevin: Come in.  
  
Majic came in to the room.  
  
Majic: Excuse me, sir. But it is three and Orphen is not here so I was hoping you could help me with my lesson today.  
  
Kevin: Sure. What were you and Orphen working on?  
  
Majic: Objective. I failed it. So I have to redo it.  
  
Kevin: I see. Orphen gave you a situation right? Then asked you the objective and the spell?  
  
Majic: Yes. Your master did that?  
  
Kevin: Yes. Now let me think. You are attacked at that store on fourth street. They come at you from inside the store using the big door. What do you do?  
  
Majic: Let me think now. I use Light's Blade and snap that big sign they have. It falls on them and they are knocked out.  
  
Kevin: Good now what else did Orphen make you do?  
  
Majic: I was supposed to make those candles over there light up. I only did two of them and then they went out easily.  
  
Kevin: I see. Well I'll give you a tip. Imagine that the candles are monsters or enemies of yours. Anything you hate.  
  
Majic: Ok. I'll try again.  
  
Majic closed his eyes and his hand started to glow orange. Orphen stepped into the room, but Kevin gestured for him to keep quiet. Majic raised his four fingers to where one was straight with each candle.  
  
Majic: Hand Of Pyro!  
  
Flames arched from his fingertips on to the candles. He opened his eyes and the flames continued to stay perched on their respective candles. Orphen smiled.  
  
Orphen: Way to go, Majic.  
  
Majic turned to Orphen. The flames died.  
  
Majic: (suprised) Master, I didn't know you were here. Kevin gave me a tip to do. He told me to visualize the candles as monsters.  
  
Kevin: That will work for now. But eventually you need to be able to do it without closing your eyes and the monster thing.  
  
Orphen: Childman told me that trick. Your master did the same?  
  
Kevin: Not my master but a wandering sorcerer that stopped by.  
  
Orphen: I see. Where is Cleo?  
  
Kevin: After we came back from shopping she left again to do some shopping alone. She came back a while ago and went direcly to her room.  
  
Orphen: Ok. Well I am heading to bed for the night.  
  
Kevin: goodnight. ___________________________  
  
Orphen walked up stairs and headed towards his room. On his way he heard the sound of glass shattering in Cleo's room. That didn't scare him but he felt waves of sorcery eminate from that room. She was being attacked by a sorcerer. He ran to her door and opened it. The sight before him was shocking. Cleo lay on the ground in front of a shattered mirror. Glass lay all around her. She mumbled something then stood up. Orphen's breath caught in his throat. The colorful dress was gone. She stood back to him in leather skirt with gold trimming, wearing one long combat boot and another boot. She also wore a dark purple long sleeve shirt with gold patterns, and some purple and gold armor that covered her shoulders and between her breasts. Her blonde hair was braided tightly and at the end of the braid was a short knife. She looked like a warrior mage, a sorcerer. She reached down and picked up the long sword from the ground. She sheathed the sword and then aimed her hands at the mirror again.  
  
Cleo: As you were!  
  
To Orphen's great shock the pieces of glass floated off the ground and back into the mirror, leaving the mirror as if nothing had happened.  
  
Orphen: (suprised and confused.) You..uuseed sorcer..y?  
  
A startled Cleo turned around and met his eyes. She looked embarassed.  
  
Cleo: I have been watching Majic's lessons and I wondered if I could do them. So I tried. I can.  
  
Orphen: You can use sorcery? Since when?  
  
Cleo: I don't know. Sorcerers are born with the gift right so I guess since birth.  
  
Orphen: But this is the first time you ever tried a spell?  
  
Cleo: Yep. Did pretty good If I can say so myself.  
  
Orphen: Pretty good! You were amazing! I have never seen anyone do that spell as their first.  
  
Cleo: The "As You Were spell? That was my second spell. The first was "Shatter".  
  
Orphen: You used shatter? I see. That is why the mirror was broke. But why did you fall down.  
  
Cleo: I was not expecting it to work. I was just playing arround. I used the spell and the mirror shattered. I fainted from the suprise of it.  
  
Orphen: Playing around? I don't understand this. If these were your first times you have quite a gift at sorcery.  
  
Cleo: (happily) really?  
  
Orphen: Yes. But what is up with this new get-up?  
  
Cleo: (pouty) You don't like it?  
  
Orphen: NO! I mean no I like it. I just did not expect this of you. Why?  
  
Cleo: I want to help you and Kevin. I want to do more than just be the bait. I want to fight like you two.  
  
Orphen: But fighting is dangerous. Are you sure about this?  
  
Cleo: yes. I want to do more than run everytime something happens.  
  
Orphen: Well I can't stop you. And the help would be nice.  
  
Cleo: So can you teach me like you do Majic?  
  
Orphen: Sure. Just not sure how Majic is going to take this. He has been working on his skills for a while and you just cast two spells by watching his lessons.  
  
Cleo: You don't think he'll be mad do you?  
  
Orphen: Nah. He'll probably welcome the company during his lessons.  
  
Kevin: (Whistling) Whoah! Cleo, you look hot.  
  
Orphen: Kevin, Didn't know you were here.  
  
Kevin: I was coming up to bed when I saw the two of you. The door is open you know.  
  
Orphen: (looking at the door he left open) So it is.  
  
Cleo: You like it Kevin?  
  
Kevin: Yeah. It looks good. Plus you look strong in it. I don't think many men will mess with you in it. I heard by the way. The part about the sorcery and I have a theory on it.  
  
Orphen: Which is?  
  
Kevin: The deep dragon child. I think that he has given a large amount of power to Cleo. Like a gift for letting him be with her.  
  
Cleo: (looking at Leki whose on the bed wagging his tail.) Is that true Leki?  
  
Leki: Bark!  
  
Kevin: I think that is a yes.  
  
Orphen: Wow. Leki gave Cleo a really nice gift. Her first spell was "Shatter".  
  
Kevin: Nice. "Shatter" is hard because you have to visualize exactly where you want the crack to start. then visualize it shattering.  
  
Orphen: Yes. Majic has tried for three years to do it.  
  
Kevin: (laughing) And Cleo does it in one shot. He might not be happy about that.  
  
Orphen: But I know Majic. He won't take it offensively.  
  
Kevin: I don't think he will either. Well I am going to bed now. Goodnight you two.  
  
Orphen: I am going to hit the sack as well. Good night Cleo. 


	6. Majic's Classmate

ORPHEN: Retribution Chapter 6  
  
Orphen sat on his bed in his room. The door was loccked so as no one could come in watch him at this moment. On the small table beside him lay many sparkling things. A few rings, bracelets, and some necklaces. All of which Cleo had picked up at the store that day. All of which she discarded after he had said his words. He didn't feel for her but it was his fault she had layed them back down. So he had bought them for her. He had meant to give them to her earlier but now she was on a sorcerer type thing. Would she want them anymore. Coming from him would she want them at all. Kevin lay in his bed, A tiny red gem in his hands above him. On the gem he had cast a farsight spell. He was curious to know why Orphen had been gone so long even though he had left before them. The gem showed him the answer. He had went back and bought all of the jewelry that Cleo had seen. All the pieces she had put away after he called them stupid. Now Orphen just sat there looking at them. It made Kevin smile. Majic sat in his room thinking. For some reason Orphen would not allow him to enter his room. He had told him to go to sleep and talk in the morning. It was usual for the boy's master to do that but this time Majic felt there was a special reason other than rest behind it. Majic decided that if his master wanted him to know he would tell him so his mind switched to the subject of his studies. Kevin's trick had helped a lot. but his concentration had been broken by Orphen's words. Right now he had no distraction. He decided to try a spell. The room was lit by candles and lamps. He decided the spell.  
  
Majic: Veil of Darkness, That Surrounds Me!  
  
Instantly darkness reigned in the room. No lights could be seen. Majic smiled. He had done it.  
  
Majic: Dispell thy Darkness!  
  
Majic was pround of himself. But not as proud as.... Orphen felt magic energy increase in Majic's direction. Had his student used a spell. Orphen jumped up from his bed and unlocked his door. he jogged to majic's door and knocked.  
  
Majic: Come in.  
  
Orphen did. He looked at Majic.  
  
Orphen: Do it again.  
  
Majic: Do what?  
  
Orphen: Whatever spell you did a minute ago.  
  
Majic: Veil of Darkness, That Surrounds Me!  
  
Once again all light sources in the room were snuffed out.  
  
Orphen: Good. Really good Majic.  
  
Majic: Really master?  
  
Orphen: Yes. Yes Majic that was really good.  
  
Majic: Dispell thy Darkness!  
  
The room returned to normal, candles lit and lamp ablaze. Orphen was actually smiling. Not a big smile. But enough to see that it was there. He walked over to the boy and ruffled his hair.  
  
Orphen: I am proud of you Majic.  
  
Majic: Thank you master.  
  
Orphen: I'll see you in the morning.  
  
Majic: Ok master. Good night.  
  
Orphen left the room. Even after he had left Majic's smile was so bright that it may have been able to break the veil of darkness had the spell been cast again. He felt really good. And he knew why his spells were messing up. Visualiztion, and Concentration. For now he would need silence to use a spell but he would continue to polish that. _____________________________________  
  
The next morning Orphen felt refreshed. He had had a good night's sleep and Majic was reclaiming his sorcerous abilities. Pretty soon Majic will be able to cast Light's Blade again. It made Orphen Prouder than he had been in a long time. During the night before Orphen had also realized a great change in himself. He was not self-centered and overly violent anymore. The feelings of Others actually meant something to him. He had always cared for people. Like that family with the pregnant dog living in the town with a active volcano. That situation was very sad to him. But he would never cry. Kevin walked down the stairs and spotted Orphen having some cofee at one of the tables. He went to the bar and got a glass himself before sitting down.  
  
Kevin: So where to now?  
  
Orphen: Herlove.  
  
Kevin: What was that story again on how these places were named?  
  
Orphen: they say that a rich man fell in love with a woman and in order to show his love to her he made three cities. Each city had something he loved about her. Hermind, Herlove, and Herbody.  
  
Kevin: I see. Sounds like he loved her alot.  
  
Orphen: I guess so. The funny thing is in Herbody they have two domed shaped building they call the breast plaza.  
  
Kevin: (laughing) and there we see which part of her he liked the most.  
  
Orphen: probably.  
  
Kevin: Will we be staying in Herbody? My god that sounds perverted.  
  
Orphen: (laughing) Probably. ----------------------------------------  
  
Cleo stood before the mirror. She really liked her yellow dress but it was a small sacrifice.  
  
Cleo: I look damn good in this If I can say so myself.  
  
Majic: It is your body so i guess you have the right.  
  
Cleo: Majic! How many times do I have to tell you! Don't enter a lady's room without knocking.  
  
Majic: Your door was opened, Cleo. Anyway, get dressed it is time to go.  
  
Cleo: Get dressed? I am dressed.  
  
Majic: You're actually gonna wear that?  
  
Cleo: If I wasn't gonna wear it why would I have it on!?  
  
Majic: Can't wait till master sees this.  
  
Cleo: Orphen saw it last night.  
  
Majic: (snickering) Oh he did, did he?  
  
Cleo: NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT! WIND, CARRY HIM FROM MY SIGHT!  
  
Majic's face showed shock as he heard the incantation. Even more so when a gust of wind blew him in the direction of his room. She could use sorcery? Since when? After the wind had dumped him on his bed he jumped up and ran downstairs. Master had to hear about this. Majic jumped the last steps and ran to Orphen's table.  
  
Majic: Master! Cleo! She (huff) She used sorcery!  
  
Orphen: Yeah. I know. It was a gift from Leki. She used it on you huh?  
  
Majic: Yes. A gift from Leki! That deep dragon child gave her sorcery.  
  
Orphen: Yep. And she is also gonna be included in your lessons from now on. So what spell did she use on you?  
  
Majic: A wind spell. Carried me all the way back to my bed.  
  
Kevin: She has gotten pretty good.  
  
Orphen: Yeah. In no time she'll be casting Light's Blade.  
  
Majic: Wish I had a deep dragon to give me powers.  
  
Orphen: You don't need one. You were born with them. Leki just gave her the powers not the ability to use them. She got that from watching your lessons. That mean anything to you. She used the same lessons as you and she can cast a good array of spells. Maybe you should listen better?  
  
Majic: I guess so.  
  
Kevin: Always pay attention to every word. Then follow it to the letter.  
  
Majic: Ok. From now on I am gonna be the best student ever.  
  
Kevin: Glad to hear it.  
  
Orphen: Let's just hope you can keep to it. If not you'll be the only one in this group that can't use sorcery.  
  
Kevin: Yes and it will be your own fault. Not trying to insult you kid. Just work harder at it. Do exactly what Orphen says.  
  
Majic: Ok. I will become a top-notch Mage!  
  
Kevin: Yes you shall.  
  
Cleo walked down the steps in her new attire.  
  
Cleo: I heard some loud talking.  
  
Majic: Welcome to the School de Orphen.  
  
Orphen: Yeah. Class begins at three. 


	7. No one touches Cleo but Orphen

ORPHEN: Retribution  
  
Chapter 7 +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Orphen and friends had just arrived in Herlove. The town was in a uproar. Something about some guy needing a bride. Orphen didn't really pay attention. If he would have though he might have seen the eyes on Cleo. Might have been able to stop what was going to happen. Kevin did pay attention to the whole thing. He heard that Alexander Persh, the son of William Persh owner of Herlove, Herbody, and Hermind, needed a blonde chick to be his wife. They were looking for someone who looked like the woman his father had married. Paintings of this woman hung around town. And upon seeing the first one Kevin alreasy knew there was going to be trouble. The woman was blonde with a slim body. A woman resembling Cleo so much they could have been twins. This was not good. But Cleo was with Majic on the other side of town. Wait, with Majic. Oh no. He could not save her. Damn! Kevin kicked Trigga to speed him up. But the streets were too crowded. So he got off Trigga and gave him orders to go to the stables. Then he took off at a full sprint to find Cleo. It took him forever but he found Majic in an alleyway rubbing his head. He ran up to the boy.  
  
Kevin: Where is Cleo?  
  
Majic: Some guys came and attacked us. She held them off, but then a sorcerer showed and used a anti-magic spell on her. Then the guys knocked me out and took her I guess.  
  
Kevin: Damn! This Persh guy has a sorcerer?! Damn it! Find Orphen tell him to meet me at Persh's mansion. ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Volcan and Dortin were looking up at one of the paintings. Even those two dwarves could see the resemblance to Cleo.  
  
Volcan: I have a plan! We lure Cleo to this guy and he showers us with reward money!  
  
Dortin: I don't think that is a good idea. What if Orphen finds out?  
  
Volcan: I'll kill that two bit sorcerer by making him watch a 24 hour amatuer dance fest.  
  
Dortin: Oh! The horror!  
  
Volcan: Justice shall be served! Death by RIVERDANCE! -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Majic runs to Orphen and stops to catch his breath.  
  
Orphen: What you running for, kid?  
  
Majic: Cleo! Cleo was kidnapped!  
  
Orphen: What! But she can use Sorcery now!  
  
Majic: They had a sorcerer. He used anti-sorcery spells.  
  
Orphen: Damn! Anti-sorcery spells are rare!  
  
Majic: Kevin says to meet him at the gates to Persh's mansion.  
  
Orphen: The owner of this town?! He stole Cleo!?  
  
Majic: Master, have you not seen the signs. He is looking for a bride that looks like his mother.  
  
Orphen: Where are these signs?  
  
Majic: (sweatdropping) Right beside you master. You are leaning on one.  
  
Orphen looks to where his hand is and sees a painting of Cleo and his hand is on her breast. "Not exactly how I imagined my first time with Cleo" He thought. Then he shook that off. "My first time with Cleo! What was I thinking!"  
  
Majic: Master, are you going to meet Kevin or not?  
  
Orphen: huh? Oh. Yeah I am going. -------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cleo ran through the garden beside the mansion and leaped over a fence. Once in the street she began to run. Familiar voices called out behind her.  
  
Volcan: Cleo! Orphen told us to tell you to follow us!  
  
Dortin: I don't recall......(he was hit by Volcan)  
  
Volcan: Follow us!  
  
Cleo did so as Volcan led her into a bar and up the stairs. Volcan pointed to a door and Cleo opened it. She found herself staring face to face with the sorcerer from before. He held his hands infront of his lips with his palm upward and blew. Green powder flew through the air and when she inhaled it Cleo fainted.  
  
Sorcerer: Here you little traitors. The money for her return.  
  
Volcan: thank you!  
  
Volcan grabbed the pouch and ran down the stairs and out the door. Dortin followed.  
  
Volcan: We're rich!  
  
Dortin: Really brother! Making money by turning over miss Cleo? Have you no morals?  
  
Volcan: oh shut up! What has that blonde brat done for us. Nothing! She even made us work as her slaves remember! She had it coming!  
  
Dortin: I don't suspect Orphen will see it that way.  
  
Volcan: If that greedy black sorcerer with bad taste in women comes at me I'll kill him with my little toe. -----------------------------------------------  
  
Kevin was waiting patiently when Orphen came running up. Orphen stopped by him.  
  
Orphen: I heard what happened. Are you ready?  
  
Kevin: Yeah. Just be wary of the sorcerer.  
  
Orphen: I know. Anti-sorcery spells.  
  
Kevin: Exactly.  
  
Orphen and Kevin pushed the gated open and ran towards the mansion. As they ran hench-men came from the house towards them. Kevin signaled for Orphen to stay behind him. Then he jumped in the air and aimed his hands at the men.  
  
Kevin: Spirit of Mini Dragons, I release you!  
  
Hundreds of tiny white dragons came from his hands and began a tirade on the hired thugs. But as those were put out of business others replaced them. Orphen took the lead now. He stopped dead in his tracks and the men stopped too. Anticipating a powerful spell or surrender. Ready for either. Hoping for only one. Orphen answered them by raising his hand straight into the air.  
  
Orphen: Pinnacle of The Sun!  
  
A fire elemental rose from Orphen's shoulders and aimed at the men. Hundreds of fire balls flew from his hands into the stomach of each thug.  
  
Kevin: I didn't think this was a contest. But you seem to be trying to surpass me.  
  
Orphen: Nah! Would I do that!  
  
Orphen and Kevin ran through the door that the thugs had left opened. They found themselves in the lobby with stairs going up. They climbed the stairs three at a time and reached the top floor in no time. They both bolted for what seemed to be the biggest room in the house. They kicked the door down in unison. There on the the throne was a skinny nerdy boy. Beside him was Cleo. Orphen's eyes lit up in fury when he saw that the nerd was touching her breasts under her shirt. Without a thought he aimed his deadly hands.  
  
Orphen: Satan's Blade, That I call Forth!  
  
A white translucent knife appeared in Orphen's hand but it stayed there for only a second. Then is was seen hurling across the room. As it twirled it met with the bone of the nerd's offending hand. It cut it like it was butter. In the next milli-second the nerd was screaming in pain and holding a stump where his hand used to be. The hand that was touching the unconscious Cleo. Kevin looked at the anger in Orphen's eyes. He would hate for those eyes to ever be turned on him. But if they were he would show Orphen the true meaning of power. A black form appeared in the middle of the room. It materialized further until a man could be seen. He was a young man with White hair and blue eyes. His face though serene showed a deep cruelty. His lips looked as if they had said many a hateful thing about mankind. He wore only a black robe and a long black cloak.  
  
Sorcerer: Greetings. I see you have taken it upon yourself to take away my present form of income. Don't worry he means nothing to me. There are plenty like him. By the by, my name is Kain. And as a last mission for this piece of shit behind me. I must kill both of you. Then I shall inherit this lovely lady.  
  
Orphen: You will not kill us and you sure as hell will never lay hands on Cleo again!!  
  
Kevin: Raging Dragons, Empower me!  
  
Kevin began to grow a very bloddy red. It was berserk. Orphen knew it. It was a berserker spell. Sorcerers were forbidden to use them. This guy just kept you guessing. Kain aimed at Kevin. Hands up.  
  
Kain: Spell of NO SPELLS!  
  
A blue rope formed around Kevin but then jumped off him onto Kain. Kain was suprised.  
  
Kevin: (very demonic voice) I HAD HEARD YOU USED ANTI-SPELLS SO I READIED AN ANTI-SPELL SHIELD!  
  
With that said Kevin launched himself at Kain. He jumped on him and began to beat his face to a pulp but Kain flung him off. He raised his hands.  
  
Kain: Vampiric Beast, Drain him Dry!  
  
A bat flew from Kain's hands and attached itself to Kevin's neck. Kevin screamed and hit the floor. Orphen aimed at the bat.  
  
Orphen: Grant me Power, The Ruins of Light!  
  
Tiny projectiles sailed through the air from Orphen to the bat. They impaled themselves in the bat's heart. It burst apart spraying the area near it with blood. The blood it had gotten from Kevin. Orphen Aimed again. This time at Kain.  
  
Orphen: Light's Blade, Whom I do Release!  
  
The purple blade shot forth but was deflected as Kain pulled up a shield.  
  
Kain: Dark Shield!  
  
Kain looked at Orphen.  
  
Kain: I was not expecting such strong sorcercers. I'll be ready for you next time!  
  
With that Kain vanished. Orphen was torn by dilema. Kevin needed attention but he wanted to check on Cleo. Cleo won out. He decided to do a fast check on her then heal Kevin. He ran to her and quickly checked her heartbeat by laying his head on her chest. She was alive. Orphen ran back to Kevin and put his hand over Kevin's neck wound.  
  
Orphen: In the Name of God, Heal!  
  
As it was touched by the shining light emanating from Orphen's palm the would began to close. Majic came running up to him.  
  
Majic: Master is Kevin and Cleo alright?  
  
Orphen: They will be. Go back to the stables and find Trigga.  
  
Majic: Yes master. ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Majic ran up to the horse. The horse seemed to be able to sense that it's master was in danger and therefor followed Majic out of the stable without Majic saying a word. Outside the stable it even nudged Majic as a gesture for him to get on. Majic did and the horse started running towards the mansion. But the roads were still too crowded. Majic was worried.  
  
Majic: EVERYONE! PLEASE MOVE!  
  
It was as if no one heard his voice. He used his last resort. He pointed his hands to the sky.  
  
Majic: Sisters of Explosion, That I Cry Out!  
  
Three loud explosions were heard and everyone looked to Majic.  
  
Majic: Move now! Or Next time I wont aim at the sky!  
  
The people moved like a wave. A frightened flock of sheep. Trigga continued on through. Majic directed Trigga past the gates up to the door there he hopped off and ran upstairs.  
  
Majic: Trigga is here, master.  
  
Orphen: Good. Can you carry Cleo?  
  
Majic: I think I can.  
  
Orphen: Than you grab her and bring her to Trigga. I've got a little more to do with Kevin. There is a Dr. Gates around here. Take Cleo to him.  
  
Majic: Yes master.  
  
Majic ran to Cleo's side and carefully lifted her. She wasn't heavy at all. He had once lifted Fiena the Deep Dragon priestess and she weighed alot more than Cleo. Cleo was like a feather. Majic carried her to Trigga and put her carefully across then took the muzzle and started to lead Trigga to Dr. Gates. Trigga seemed to want to wait for his master, but did not fight Majic as he led him. ---------------------------------------------  
  
Orphen watched as the wound on Kevin's neck closed fully and he checked Kevin's pulse. It was there and strong. Orphen smiled.  
  
Orphen: I had a feeling it would take more than that to hurt you.  
  
Orphen gently picked up Kevin.  
  
Orphen: Towers of Heaven, That Dance Around Me!  
  
In a purple flash Orphen and Kevin were gone. ----------------------------------------------- As Majic entered the doctor's office he spotted Orphen. Orphen was speaking to the doctor about Kevin.  
  
Dr. Gates: He will be fine. He is a strong one. He will be up and running by the end of the day.  
  
Orphen: Thank you doc.  
  
Majic: Master. Cleo is outside.  
  
Orphen: Ok. I'll get her. You head back to the inn.  
  
Majic: Yes master.  
  
Orphen went out to Trigga and lifted Cleo then went around to Trigga's face.  
  
Orphen: Don't worry pal. Your master is fine.  
  
Trigga neighed and if it was possible the horse seemed to show relief. Orphen took cleo into the office.  
  
Dr. Gates: Oh another one? What happened to this one?  
  
Orphen: Nothing harmed her. I just want you to make sure she did not lose anything.  
  
Dr. Gates: I count two arms. ten fingers. and two legs.  
  
Orphen: I mean lost something that cant be seen.  
  
Dr. Gates: (hit by realization) Oh I see. Well just put her on the bed in there and wait outside.  
  
Orphen: Ok. Thanks agiain Doc.  
  
Dr. Gates: Least I could do after you saved my daughter last year. ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Orphen had waited outside for about fifteen minutes when the door opened. It was Kevin and the doctor.  
  
Dr. Gates: See. I told you this young man was a strong one.  
  
Orphen: I knew he was strong.  
  
Kevin: Thanx. Orphen. Sorry to have troubled you.  
  
Orphen: It wasn't any trouble. Go rest up at the inn. And Trigga here was worried about you.  
  
Kevin: (moving to Trigga) Sorry pal. I'll try to keep it from happening again. (Moving back to Orphen) How is she?  
  
Orphen: She wasn't hurt I am just making sure that they did not get too far with her.  
  
Kevin: Ok. See you at the inn.  
  
Orphen: bye.  
  
With Kevin gone the doctor walked up to Orphen. He was an old man. About fifty-six. He wore a long white coat like most doctors and slacks.  
  
Dr. Gates: The girl. She did not lose anything. Still as pure and innocent as an angel.  
  
Orphen: (hugging the doctor, tears stinging his eyes but not flowing) Thank you.  
  
Dr. Gates: I take it she means alot to you.  
  
Orphen: (switching to normal mode.) Not like that. She is just a friend. I just promised her mother that no harm would come to her.  
  
Dr. Gates: I see. Well come back in an hour and she should be awake.  
  
Orphen: thanks. ------------------------------------------------------------- It had been one hour and now Orphen was walking towards the doctor's office again. As he walked the door swung open and a happy Cleo came running out. She ran right up to Orphen and impulsively kissed him as she threw her hands around his neck. All he could was stand there looking akward. After a few seconds Cleo's senses came back to her. Orphen didn't want her to kiss him. She quickly pulled away and looked at him embarrased.  
  
Cleo: I'm sorry. I just got so caught up. It won't happen again.  
  
She started to walk away but a hand grabbbed her wrist and spun her around. Orphen's lips touched hers before Cleo knew what was happening. She didn't pull away. Orphen's tongue licked gently at her lips and she gasped. Orphen took this opportunity to insert his tongue into her mouth. His tongue carressed hers gently. Cleo was lost to her emotions. Then he pulled away and walked back towards the inn. As he did so he called back to her.  
  
Orphen: That is how to properly kiss someone! Don't forget it! 


	8. three days after

ORPHEN: Retribution Chapter 8 --------------------------------------- Cleo touched her lips for like the millionth time in three days. Orphen had actually kissed her. Not a quick peck. but a french kiss. Her head was spinning, still three days after it had happened. She thought after it had happened that Orphen was trying to tell her he had feelings for her, but the day after he had done it he went right back to acting the same way he had before. Was he trying to play a game with her emotions? They had argued today about spicy food and in the argument he winked suggestively and said "I thought you liked it hot." The phrase made her blush. What was Orphen up to? Kevin looked back at Cleo. She was walking as if dazed. She had been acting as such since Orphen picked her up from Dr. Gate's. Had Orphen done something? Today Orphen made a remark about her liking it hot and she had just clammed up. Hadn't said a thing to anybody since. What was going on? Majic liked silence but this was ridiculous. Ever since their slight argument this morning about spicy food Cleo and his master had not said a word to the other, nor to anyone else. Orphen had said he was gonna check ahead and looked at Cleo but she hadn't looked at him. What was master up to? Orphen was alone. He had offered to ride ahead of the others and would have gestured for Cleo to come if he could have. He wanted to explain something to her. That what he felt for her was not love. Just a desire since he had not been with a woman in so long. He wanted to tell her that they could be together to work off these desires in secret but he didn't want the others knowing. That was what he wanted to tell her. But was that how he really felt? He himself didn't know. He had never once dreamed of Cleo like that. Ok ok maybe she crept into his dreams a few times....ok almost everyother night. But that was just because she was pretty and he had been alone for so long. Was that true? Leki was grinning like the chestire cat. Cleo had told him about her and Orphen's exchange the night it happened and he had been grinning since then. He knew the reason Orphen acter thus even though Orphen might not. Deep Dragons could enter the minds of humans and to Leki Orphen's mind was a fun playground. A storehouse of knowledge that not many know. And secrets, oh tons of secrets. Some secrets so primal that Leki visably blushed when seeing them. But others so sweet that one would never guess that they were Orphen's. That was why Orphen's mind was so fun. Because he truly is a enigma. Even after being inside his head Leki still did not understand the way Orphen thought. But one thing was apparent, Orphen was actually a genius. In the back of Orphen's mind was many powerful spells that he himself had made. Spells that put the "Light's Blade" to shame. But trial spells. Even though Leki knew they would work Orphen was not so sure. And they were too dangerous to play with anyway. He had somehow managed to scrape by with what he had and he would continue to do such. Which Leki thought for the best because of the Tower of Fang could see the spells inside Orphen's mind they would hunt him down for them. They would torture him to learn them. But he would not tell. They would then torture Cleo and everything would be told. Orphen would tell them all to save Cleo or Majic. Such loyalty he had to them that they would hopefully never know. Orphen stopped it was getting late and this spot would be a nice camping spot. By the time the others caught up it would be time for supper. Bad thing is this time Cleo had offered to cook again. She had not been to any restaurants yet so he could just asume it was the god awful "acid soup". He laid out his things and rested for about fifteen minutes when the others came in sight.  
  
Orphen: I thought we could camp here for the night.  
  
Kevin: Yes it is getting pretty late.  
  
Majic: Cleo, you sure you want to cook tonight?  
  
Cleo: You insulting my cooking again? Don't forget this time I can blow you away with just some words Majic.  
  
Kevin: I have never tried any of Cleo's cooking before. I look foward to it. (winks at Cleo.)  
  
Majic: You won't say that after you try it.  
  
Orphen: I am gonna go for a walk while Cleo cooks.  
  
Kevin: Mind some company?  
  
Orphen: Not at all. Come on. Let's go.  
  
Kevin: Ok. You two behave while we're gone. I don't wanna come back to see any naked people.  
  
Orphen: But you know them. They are at that age.  
  
Kevin: Well, then they can explore elsewhere.  
  
Orphen: (laughing) We're not exactly near a hotel right now.  
  
Majic: Master!  
  
Cleo: Orphen! Me and Majic are not like that!  
  
Kevin: You two need to learn how to take a joke.  
  
Orphen: That they do!  
  
Orphen and Kevin walk off and out of sight.  
  
Majic: I can't believe master would say such a thing.  
  
Cleo: You've been hearing it for two years and you can't believe it. You're just not used to Kevin saying that kinda stuff. Must be Orphen's inflence on him. 


	9. Cleo's dinner

ORPHEN:Retribution Chapter 9 ---------------------------------- Orphen and Kevin walked through the forest. It had mostly been in silence. Orphen was worried about Cleo's cooking and Kevin was trying hard to keep Cleo's new found cooking ability a secret. As they passed by a small pond Orphen sat beside it.  
  
Orphen: I wonder if I can persuade a monster in the lake to attack me?  
  
Kevin: Why would you want to do that?  
  
Orphen: So I don't have to eat Cleo's acid soup.  
  
Kevin: Acid soup?  
  
Orphen: Everytime she cooks she makes a soup that can burn a hole in clothes. It is completely unedible.  
  
Kevin: Cleo said she was gonna cook roast today. She told me so earlier.  
  
Oprhen: I didn't know Cleo knew how to roast anything.  
  
Kevin: I guess she does if she is gonna cook it.  
  
Orphen: Interesting. She waits till you show up then cooks something new. She might be trying to impress you.  
  
Kevin: (thinking) You idiot! It's not me she is trying to impress. It's not me she has swooned over for three days. IT'S YOU!  
  
Kevin: I don't think so. Besides, She's not my type.  
  
Orphen: And what is your type?  
  
Kevin: I don't know yet. But Cleo is not it. I like her as a friend and she is fun to be around but not in that way.  
  
Orphen: That's what I told her three years ago.  
  
Kevin: Having second thoughts about it?  
  
Orphen: No. She is not my type but she is a girl. And I have been alone for so long. Ya know?  
  
Kevin: No I don't. Orphen if you don't have feelings for her don't do anything. Even if you are lonely. Because she does have feelings for you.  
  
Orphen: I know. And I thought that it would be a way to make us both happy, but you're right. It would just lead to heartache.  
  
Kevin: It is probably getting close to time to eat. We should head back.  
  
Orphen: Yeah, I guess. You're not gonna tell Cleo what I said here today right?  
  
Kevin: Of course not. It is our secret.  
  
Orphen: Thanks man.  
  
Kevin: No problem.  
  
Kevin and Orphen begin to walk back to camp. Orphen smiled. Kevin was right. He was glad he had not made that mistake. -------------------------------------------------------  
  
Majic sniffed the air expecting toxic fumes. To his suprise the scent was not toxic at all. It was very tasty. It smelled of spices and flavor. But Cleo had cooked hadn't she? Cleo looked down at the roast she had worked on. It looked succulent and made her hungry. She wished Orphen and Kevin would hurry back.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Orphen walked near the camp site a tasteful smell entered his nostrils and held him captive. It was a nostalgic smell. A smell from the hotel they stayed in with all the hotsprings. The hotel that Mercury ran. The hotel where Lycorise had almost caught up to him. It was a smell that caught his stomach and made it turn flips. Kevin looked at a nearly zombified Orphen. He smiled as he knew the reason that Orphen looked such. The scent of the roast was drifting back to where they were. Upon coming into view of the camp Orphen saw many changes. Unlike most times when they sat on logs there were four pilows put on a picnic blanket. Three candles were centered on the blanket to provide as little light as possible but also enough to see the food. Even though the whole thing was so simple it was as well, so special. Kevin was suprised to see the picnic setup. He knew ahead of time about the roast. He had taught her how to cook it two days ago. But this was her own addition. And to Kevin's opinion, a good one. Majic came out of the tree where he had been resting. He saw his master and Kevin walking near and walked to them.  
  
Majic: Master, It smells edible.  
  
Orphen: I know.  
  
Kevin: I think you guys are being too hard on her.  
  
Kevin walked away from the teacher and his student to help Cleo get the roasted bird from the fire to the blanket.  
  
Majic: Do you think she has hidden this from us? That she actually can cook?  
  
Orphen: I don't know but If so, then she had not reason to get upset all those times we said she couldn't.  
  
Majic: Maybe, she learned it a few days ago. Or maybe her mother taught her this before she left Totakanta.  
  
Orphen: I am not sure. Don't really care. It smells good. Smells Edible. It does not knock you on your ass to sniff it. So whatever the reason, tonight we will actually eat decent.  
  
Majic: I guess so. Looks like they got the places set up.  
  
Majic and Orphen walk to the blanket. They are about to sit when they hear Cleo.  
  
Cleo: Not there. Your names are on the pillows.  
  
Orphen: Huh? Designated seating? Jeez.  
  
Majic: ok then I sit ....here.  
  
Orphen: Let me see I sit....oh here.  
  
Kevin: Then this is my seat.  
  
Cleo: Actually that one is mine.  
  
Kevin: Oh. Sorry.  
  
When everyone was seated Cleo brought some more pots over. As she sat them down everyone saw what they contained. Spiced apples, roasted potatoes, and glazed carrots. She fixed a plate before allowing the others to and gave it to trigga. On the plate she put the apples, potatoes and alot of carrots. As she layed it before Trigga, he neighed happily. She turned around, sat down near Majic and told everyone to dig in. Kevin wondered how Cleo had came up with these seating arrangements. He had almost sat near Majic, but she said she was sitting there. Kevin had figured that the place by Orphen would be for her. But he was wrong. As everyone ate Cleo could see how much they enjoyed it by both the noises they made and the quantity they ate. It was a silent dinner, but that was only because they were too busy stuffing their faces. It made her smile. 


	10. A clue to Kevin's secret

ORPHEN: Retribution Chapter 10 ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Kevin was the first one to wake the next morning. He watced over his friends while they slept. He thought of each one and how they had changed with him there. Orphen was more free with his feelings, but still kept alot to himself. Cleo could cook now and she was slowly gaining more and more of Orphen's eyes. Majic was all together more confident, both in life and sorcery. Things were coming together nicely. As Kevin watched the sleeping trio, Leki woke and moved over to him. The deep dragon child purred quietly to get Kevin's attention, and when it was given he leaped into Kevin's arms. Kevin petted him slowly.  
  
Kevin: Good morning fella. Have a nice meal yesterday?  
  
Leki: Bark!  
  
Kevin: I'll take that as a yes. You want to go for a walk while the sleppy heads sleep?  
  
Leki: bark.  
  
Kevin: Ok. I'll leave Cleo a note.  
  
After leaving a note near Cleo, Kevin and Leki walk away. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Kevin and Leki stopped at the pond that Kevin and Orphen had talked at last night. Kevin set Leki down then removed his coat, shirt and pants. Wearing only his underwear Kevin dove into the pond. Nothing like a nice swim in the morning to wake you up. After a few laps Kevin swam near the bank.  
  
Kevin: Wanna swim Leki?  
  
Leki: (shaking his head.) Bark.  
  
Kevin: You know you can stop with the bark stuff. You know by now that I am able to understand you.  
  
Leki: I thought so but I wasn't sure. Quite weird for a human to speak draconian.  
  
Kevin: As humans go, I am quite the weird one.  
  
Leki: I see why. You are very interesting Kevin Valkyrie. Or should I say  
  
Kevin: No! Kevin is my name now. Leave it at that.  
  
Leki: As you wish, dragon wizard.  
  
Kevin: You know you were cuter with just the barks. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Cleo awoke to find Leki was not under her arm like usual. It frightened her. Until she found the note next to her.  
  
Dear Cleo  
  
Leki and I have gone for a walk. Be back soon.  
  
Kevin  
  
p.s. That was a great meal yesterday. I am sure HE enjoyed it.  
  
Cleo smiled at the end. She was happy that Leki and Kevin were getting along so well but it sorta made her jealous. Before Kevin had came along Leki was just hers. He never played with Orphen or Majic. Just her. But for some reason Leki had taken instantly to Kevin. Many times they would be walking through the town or a forest and she would turn around and Leki would be walking near Kevin and Trigga. Kevin seemed to Enjoy Leki's company as if they had something in common. The whole thing confused her. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Kevin continued swimming while Leki waited on the bank.  
  
Leki: So tell me since you done it you can speak Draconian, but can you enter the mind's of men?  
  
Kevin: Come on Leki. Since I done what I did I am higher on the hierarchy than you are. Of course I can.  
  
Leki: Yeah. You must have been awful nice. I never thought that HE would do it. I mean it has happened before to other men but never with HIM. I mean the highest of all dragons.  
  
Kevin: It took me by suprise too. We had better be heading back. Don't want Cleo to think you've abandoned her.  
  
Leki: I would never do that!  
  
Kevin: I know but she is jealous of the time you spend with me and Trigga.  
  
Leki: I didn't know. I never entered her mind.  
  
Kevin: I only have once. That is what I saw. I understand it too. Before I came she had you all to herself. Now you play with Trigga alot which makes it look like you like me more than her, since I am always with Trigaa. But it is not me. Just the horse.  
  
Leki: Trigga is a fun horse to play with.  
  
Kevin: And a loyal horse too.  
  
Leki: How are you gonna dry off?  
  
Kevin: like this.  
  
Kevin's body glowed with intense orange heat. The water around him evaporated and his underwear dried quickly as he moved back unto the bank. There he put his pants back on but kept his shirt and coat off. He slung those on Trigga's back. Then he, Leki, and Trigga stated back for camp. 


	11. Orphen's lone adventure

ORPHEN:Retribution Chapter 11 ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Orphen and friends had arrived at Herbody. It was a georgeous town but alittle perverted architectual wise. Different parts of the town were based on different parts of the human female body. It made Orphen sick to think that a man had actually done this. It was a repulsive idea. Kevin had the same thoughts as Orphen. This place was deranged. Brothels and Hotels Erotic lined the streets. Every store sold some kind of Lingerie. Kevin hoped to get out of this town as fast as he could. Majic was an awe. He had never seen so many beautiful women standing on one street corner. But they were selling themselves and Majic thought that as the lowest a woman could go. He hated the whole idea of prostitution. Cleo could swear she almost puked every five minutes in this town. She was a woman and watching other women do this kinda stuff brought shame upon what she was. To add on to it there was not a sensible dress store or jewelry store in all the town.  
  
Kevin: Maybe we should just skip this town?  
  
Orphen: I would be all for that, but it is late and we need rest.  
  
Kevin: I doubt we'll get any rest in this place. The walls will be bumping all night. How could we sleep?  
  
Orphen: Veil of Silence spell would help. So would busting down offending person's door and kicking ass of detesable man who would stoop so low.  
  
Kevin: Yeah. But you might see something you don't wanna if you break the door down.  
  
Orphen: Damn! You're right.  
  
Cleo: So Veil of Silence it is then.  
  
Kevin: Yeah. Me and Orphen will have to cast it on your rooms though. It would be too much strain for the two of you to keep it up all night.  
  
Orphen: Yeah. Hope I can do it. If not I guess I could sleep at the next town.  
  
Kevin: which is?  
  
Orphen: Alenhatan.  
  
Majic: Where Steph lives?  
  
Orphen: Yep. We can swing by and see how Steph and Tim are doing.  
  
Cleo: It is still freaky that Steph used to be Steven. A guy.  
  
Orphen: I'll agree there.  
  
Kevin: Used to be a guy!? Yuck!  
  
Majic: (laughing) Yep. Was Orphen's partner for a while.  
  
Orphen: Not that kinda partner! (hits Majic on head.)  
  
Majic: Oww!  
  
Kevin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Cleo: Let's get a room now and rest. We gotta get out of this town before one of these losers mistake me for a prostitute.  
  
Orphen: They only buy the pretty girls.  
  
Cleo: And just what is that supposed to mean!  
  
Kevin: Come on. Let's go already. The faster we get to sleep the faster we can wake and leave.  
  
Majic: I agree.  
  
Orphen: I've got no arguments. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Orphen awoke at midnight for reasons he coud not guess. Since he was awake though he decided to get some coffee. He walked down stairs and to a table. A few minutes later a girl dressed in very few clothes came to him.  
  
Waitress: Would you like something? or someone?  
  
Orphen: Something. Coffee.  
  
Waitress: Will that be all?  
  
Orphen: Yes.  
  
Waitress: One moment.  
  
After waiting awhile the waitress started towards Orphen with a dish with a cup and a pot of coffee. As she neared Orphen, the saloon style doors swung open and a crying woman in a bikini came running through. Her tears stopped her from seeing so she ran into the waitress which threw the coffee pot in the air. Hot coffee spilled from the pot as it flew through the air. Orphen acted quickly and stood up with his hands raised.  
  
Orphen: AS YOU WERE!  
  
The coffee stopped in air and then flowed back into the coffee pot which floated safely down onto the tray. The pieces of the cup that had fallen off the tray and broke floated up and fit themselves back together before landing on the tray. The waitress was lifted from the ground and set standing with the tray in her hands. The bikini clad woman was lifted like the waitress and set at a booth sitting. With everything set into a safe place Orphen lowered his hands. The flow of time continued normally. The waitress was shocked to see Orphen's sorcery but calmed and lay the pot and cup on his table. After pouring a cup Orphen spotted the crying woman walking over to him.  
  
Woman: Are you a sorcerer?  
  
Orphen: Let's see. I have a tower of Fang medallion on. I just cast a spell to keep from getting burned by spilt coffee. And I am very moody. Yes I think I am a sorcerer.  
  
Woman: Will you help me please? My children he has my children.  
  
Orphen: Who? Who has your children. Listen Lady, Calm down then try to talk.  
  
Woman: Ok..ok.. I am calm. I am Olga Ortuby. I came to this town just to pass through. But Baron Jun Hurty kidnapped my children and forced me to work as one of his...."girls". I want my children back so I can leave this place.  
  
Orphen: What do your children look like?  
  
Olga: My son, Marki, has brown hair and blue eyes. He is only 10. My daughter, Lyla has brownish blonde hair and brown eyes. She is 15. I fear he might be using her for his own desires. Please help them.  
  
Orphen: Don't worry. There is a lake near here. Go there and wait for them.  
  
Olga: Thank you, sir.  
  
Orphen: Just doing what should be done. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Orphen walked madly to the fence of the Baron's mansion.  
  
Orphen: No sense in ringing the bell. Grant me power, Heat of FIRE!  
  
Red searing rays of heat emitted from Orphen's hands. They attacked the gate mercilessly causing it to melt and pour to the ground as golden globs. With the gate gone Orphen continued to walk into the courtyard of the Baron's mansion. Orphen was suprised, he was expecting thugs what he met was a great gargoyle. It flew towards him expecting to ram him against the wall. Orphen waited until it was too close to stop then leaped high in the air and flipped over the beast. The gargoyle tried hard to stop but could not. It nailed the wall as Orphen hit the ground on the other side of it. Orphen turned quickly and Aimed his hands at the dazed monster.  
  
Orphen: Light's Blade, Whom I do Release!  
  
The purple blade jumped from Orphen's fingers and impaled the beast through its heart. The gargoyle exploded in a firery mess of entrails and green blood. Orphen just stood there as the green globs rained on his coat. He turned briskly and looked up the wall of the mansion. There was a window larger than all others right in the middle of the house. That was probably where Orphen's target was.  
  
Orphen: Towers Of Heaven, That Dance Around Me!  
  
In a purple flash Orphen was no longer on the ground but floating even with the large window. He raised his hands again.  
  
Orphen: Feathers of Heaven!  
  
Heavenly white feathers materialized and spun around Orphen's gloved hand. As he charged higher the number of the feathers increased as did the speed of their rotation. Finally satisfied Orphen let the feathers go. They floated as if of one mind onto the window. They stayed as if pasted to the outside of the window. Orphen spread his fingers wider.  
  
Orphen: Explode!  
  
One by one each of the feathers conbusted taking out parts of the window. After all had self-destructed the window in whole was gone. In a purple flash once again Orphen was out of the air and onto the floor of a grand bedroom. A large matress lay to his right. On it seemed to be a sleeping form. Orphen moved closer. Even at slumber the form wore regal robes and a crown of royalty. This was the Baron.  
  
Orphen: (Whipering, Very demonic voice) Satan's Blade, That I do Carry!  
  
A blue flat beam shone brightly from Orphen's first two fingers. He aimed the beam blade and waited. One breath from the baron. two. three. On the third breath Orphen slashed down with the blade. The blade of sorcery met no resistance from the baron's neck bones or spnal cord. It cleaved through in one slice. Blood poured from the opening where the head used to connect to the torso. It bathed the white silk sheets in its evil luminescence. Orphen's Job was done. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Olga looked back for the third time as she and her children walked away. He wasn't there just like the first two times, but just looking back to where he had been made her think of him. Her hero. She didn't know his name so she named him "Angel". 


	12. Trouble in Alenhatan

ORPHEN: Retribution Chapter 12  
  
Kevin watched quietly as Orphen taught Cleo and Majic. They were coming along nicely with their sorcery. It made him smile to see all of them working together. They were on the outskirts of Alenhatan, but it was late so they camped outside the town. They did not want to wake Stephanie at this time of the night. So, under unanimous vote, this is where they were going to sleep for the night.  
  
Kevin: Aim up a bit, Cleo. You want to hit the target not the bug underneath it.  
  
Cleo: Oh. Ok. Thanks. Wind Dart, Which I do Shoot!  
  
A visible spiraling dart of air formed at the end of her painted fingertips. Her eyes were open and it was obvious she was checking her aim. Her thumb began to come down to the base of her first finger. Then it was lifted again, then brought down quickly working the same mechanics as a pistol's hammer. The dart shot forth and as everyone watched it was as if time had slowed. They watched as it flew straight and true. Not curving even slightly. After many seconds that were drawn out like hours the dart impacted on the target, a glass bottle that lay twenty-five feet away from her. The dart's spiraling motion work like a drill on the neck of the bottle forming a hole going straight through. After it had completely went through the bottle Cleo waved her hand through the air and the dart disappeared.  
  
Orphen: (Clapping) Good job, Cleo!  
  
Kevin: (Walking to the bottle and picking it up.) Yeah. (Looking through the hole in the neck.) You've got a very good aim.  
  
Cleo: I was trying to make it like this one. (Reaches into her pack and pulls out a similar bottle. This one with a hole in the bottom. Only one hole though.) But I couldn't stop the spell fast enough.  
  
Majic: That bottle! Where did you get that?  
  
Cleo: When I was coming back from boarding school. Right before I met Orphen.  
  
Majic: Master isn't that the bottle that you shot on that day before we left Totakanta?  
  
Orphen: Yeah. The one you thought I wanted to blow up. The one you said I missed. (Hitting Majic on the head.) I never miss.  
  
Majic: Ow! Okay Master I get it now. You made a hole in it.  
  
Orphen: Cleo you kept that bottle all this time?  
  
Cleo: Yeah. I didn't know why but I did. (Thoughts: Now I know why I felt compelled to keep it.)  
  
Kevin: I want to try this bottle-shooting thing. We got another bottle?  
  
Orphen: Yeah. We got plenty of them. Majic set one up. And now you know why I told you to keep all those bottles.  
  
Majic: Yes Master. I was wondering about that though.  
  
Majic set a bottle where Cleo's had been. He walked back behind Kevin and Kevin looked around to make sure everyone was at a safe place. After confirmation he raised his hands.  
  
Kevin: Spirit Arrow times 10!  
  
Nothing could be seen but the bottle lifting of the ground and spinning. The sounds of breaking glass could be heard. Then as quickly as it had begun the bottle landed on the ground straight. Majic walked to it. As he saw the bottle he gasped. Hearing him Orphen and Cleo ran up beside him. They gasped as well. The bottle had a design on it. "K.V. (" was cut into the bottle. Kevin had aimed each attack to make his initials and a smiling face. As they stared at the bottle the sound of wood splintering was heard. Orphen turned back to see Kevin with his hands raised toward a tree. Orphen looked at the tree as well. "Have a nice day!" was cut into the bark. Orphen smiled.  
  
Orphen: Very nice.  
  
Majic: Yes, the bottle is cool.  
  
Orphen: Not just the bottle. Look at that tree over there.  
  
Majic: (Reading the tree) Have a nice day. Cool.  
  
Kevin: Simple little spell and the crowd goes wild.  
  
Majic: Where have I heard that before? (Flashes in his head of when Orphen shot the bottle at Totakanta. Orphen: Simple little spell and the crowd goes wild.)  
  
Cleo: As fun as this is, we need to get some rest.  
  
Orphen: (Coughing) Party (cough) Pooper.  
  
Cleo: What did you say?  
  
Orphen: Nothing. I just coughed.  
  
Cleo: (cough) Liar.  
  
Kevin: (cough) Love (cough) birds.  
  
Majic: (Laughing) Isn't that the truth.  
  
Kevin: (Looking at the evil eyes given him by Orphen and Cleo) Isn't what the truth? I just coughed. You're hearing things Majic. Umm.. Let's get to sleep.  
  
Orphen: (Mean tone.) Good idea.  
  
Cleo: Hey! I am the first one that thought of it!  
  
Orphen: (turning to Cleo, sarcastically) You say something?  
  
Cleo: Argh! Whatever. Good night!  
  
Once again Kevin was the first one awake in the morning. He readied his gear on Trigga and waited for the others to wake. A dark figure lurks behind him in the sky. Its wings are spread as it glides through the air. It watches the party as they sleep. It licks its beak. Lunch Time. The beast-like bird swoops down. Opening its beak and taking aim for Kevin. Kevin smiles as Cleo grips Leki tightly and calls out Orphen's name. The smile fades as he hears something behind him. Whatever it is it is close and it does not seem to be slowing down. Kevin leaps into the air just as the bird-monster snaps its beak closed. He flips to where he can see the monster. It looks like a giant crow. It flies into the sky and looks back at him before beginning to dive again. Kevin dodges it again and jumps on its back. Kevin can barely hold on as the bird flies up. It straightens out and tries to shake Kevin off. Kevin holds on tightly, not letting himself slip. He climbs forward toward the head. He raises one hand toward the air.  
  
Kevin: Dragon Blade, Which I was Given!  
  
A sword appeared in his hand. It was shaped as a flying dragon and flame covered its form. Kevin brought down the sword into the crow's neck. It glowed a greenish color as the crow's eyes did the same. The crow was under his control. He guided it down to the ground then slashed through the rest of its head. The head made a loud thump noise. Orphen, Cleo, and Majic woke up because of the sound. They looked around to find the cause of the noise. Kevin holds up the crow's head on his sword.  
  
Kevin: Ready for breakfast?  
  
Orphen: I think I'm going to hurl! Majic: What is that?!  
  
Kevin: Breakfast.  
  
Cleo: You've got to be kidding.  
  
Kevin: I am.  
  
Orphen and company walked into Alenhatan. The whole town was hysterical. They were saying something about flying birds. Kevin wondered if it was the same he had just killed. His question was answered as he looked in the air and saw two more of the giant crows like the one he had killed. Also gargoyle and tigers roamed the streets.  
  
Kevin: What happened here?  
  
Orphen: I don't know but we've got to do something.  
  
Kevin: I agree. Let's teach them some manners.  
  
Majic: O Fire!  
  
Cleo: Wind Dart, Which I do Shoot!  
  
Orphen: Light's Blade, Whom I do release!  
  
Kevin: Meteor Dragon, Which I Summon!  
  
Their spells lit the sky taking out many of the beasts at once. But more kept coming.  
  
Kevin: Damn! Where are they coming from?  
  
Orphen: (Looking around) From the stonework. They're the gargoyles from the posts and fountains.  
  
Kevin: That means someone is activating them. We got to find that person. Orphen: Kevin, you and I will look for him. Cleo and Majic protect these people.  
  
Majic: Yes master.  
  
Orphen turns to run but a hand grabs his arm. He spins to see the worry on Cleo's face.  
  
Cleo: Be careful, Orphen.  
  
This was not the first time she has said that too him but this time he felt moved beyond what he thought was his limit. He pulled her into his embrace and held her tightly.  
  
Orphen: I'll be fine. It is you who needs to be careful.  
  
Orphen let her go and ran to catch up with Kevin. Majic fired a spell then turned to her.  
  
Majic: Don't worry Cleo. He'll be fine. He has Kevin with him.  
  
Cleo: Thanks Majic.  
  
Kevin decided to talk as he ran.  
  
Kevin: Touching moment back there.  
  
Orphen: Oh shut up.  
  
Kevin: Ok. Hey wait. What is that guy doing by that fountain.  
  
Orphen: Praying.  
  
Kevin: Let's check it out anyway.  
  
Orphen: Ok.  
  
As Orphen and Kevin came near the kneeling teenager one of the giant crows came screeching down at him. The teen looked up and began to run. He knocked Orphen and Kevin to the side and continued running. As mad as Kevin was for being knocked over he knew he had to save the teen. He chased that crow down the street and when he was close enough he jumped in front of it. The crow was startled but only for a second. That was long enough though. Kevin aimed.  
  
Kevin: Guiding Rays, Dragon Bolt!  
  
A hole ripped open in the crow's head and covered everything near it in blood, including Kevin. Orphen caught up at this time and spotted the blood-soaked Kevin. The sight of Kevin covered like that with an evil glint in his eye was enough to make Orphen scared but he got over it. He ran to the teen that was on the ground sacredly trying to get as far from Kevin as he could. As Orphen neared him the teen went insane.  
  
Teen: I am sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!  
  
Orphen: Hold up, what are you talking about?  
  
Teen: I am the one who let the gargoyles loose. I thought I could control them.  
  
Orphen: story later! How did you activate them?  
  
Teen: With this. (Holds up a ring with runes on it) Two dwarves sold it to me. They told me I could control the gargoyles with it. It activated them but I could not control them.  
  
Orphen: Give me that! (Takes the ring from the teen.)  
  
Orphen takes off back to the fountain that he saw the boy kneeling by. He puts the ring on and his body begins to glow.  
  
Orphen: Avis Hervvine takom solicisti!  
  
All at once the flying crows and gargoyles crumble into piles of rubble. Orphen walks back to the teen angrily. He grabs the teen's collar and lifts him off the ground.  
  
Orphen: What is wrong with you!? This is a sorcerer's ring. Not just anybody can use it!  
  
Teen: I'm sorry. I was an apprentice to a magician. He died a few days ago. I though I could handle it.  
  
Orphen: Sorry about your master but you just shamed him in heaven. All you had to do to control the gargoyles was read the inscribed runes.  
  
Cleo and Majic run up.  
  
Cleo: Orphen! Are you ok?  
  
Orphen: Yeah. No thanks to this guy. (Throws the teen into a wall.)  
  
Kevin rejoins the group. The blood is gone from his clothing and he looks like the nice guy that he is.  
  
Kevin: Let's go see if this Steph is ok. 


	13. Lovers at last

ORPHEN: Retribution Chapter 13 Kevin shifted on the floor again. Steph had bought a new house after marrying Tim but she had only prepared guestrooms for Orphen, Cleo, and Majic. She had not known about him so she could not have made a room. So he offered to sleep on the floor. It was fine with him. Really it was. He just couldn't sleep. He was having waking nightmares. Orphen crept through the halls. Why was he doing this again? He could not answer himself. He was just moving where his legs took him of their own volition. Majic lay in the bed in the room that Steph had made for him. He was thinking about this evening's events. When Steph showed him the room earlier she told him that she had put a magazine rack on the side of the bed. An hour later Majic's curiosity got the best of him and he took out a few of the magazines. He wished he hadn't of. They were magazines of naked women. Majic like most boys his age was interested in that kind of thing but it was too weird to have Steph give them to him. That's not saying of course that he didn't look at a few of them. Cleo lay awake in her room. She didn't want to go to sleep this time. She knew what she would dream about and most of the time it would have been welcome, but today after what had happened she did not feel like sleeping. That stupid apprentice had almost destroyed the town. Almost killed.. Orphen. Slowly Cleo's eyes closed. She was too tired from her own fighting today to resist the deep slumber that her mind was going into. Orphen opened the door and stepped quietly in. What was he doing? He walked close to the bed. There she lay. Like an angel.. A shivering angel. She was not under any blankets; they were all pushed down at her feet. It was too cold out tonight for that. Orphen reached down to the foot of the bed and raised the sheets over her. Am I tucking her in? The only obvious answer was yes. Yes he was standing by this angel and tucking her in. He sat down on the floor next to her bed and watched her. "I'll only stay a few minutes.' He thought. He looked around the room that Steph had given her. On the walls were pictures of him. Pictures Steph had taken after the Azalie incident was over. He returned his vision back to the sleeping angel. "Only a few more seconds." He thought.  
  
Cleo woke up the next morning and was fixing to get out of her bed when she saw Orphen. She thought at first that it was another poster Steph had put in there. But she touched his shoulder. It was really him. He had slept in here all night? Why? To protect her? To watch her? She didn't understand. Was she still dreaming? She lightly pinched her arm. Pain. It wasn't a dream. Orphen was sitting on the floor beside her, sleeping against a dresser. And it wasn't a dream. More so she hadn't walked to his room like she had done on countless nights a year ago. Each time she claimed she was confused but really she went to his bed on her own decision. She wanted to be close to him. It was in the morning when she remembered he didn't want her that she got mad and had Leki blow up the house or inn wherever they stayed. After Lycorise had gone she stopped doing it all together. But now here he was. He had walked into her room. And it wasn't because of confusion. He had not climbed in the bed and judging by the angle of his face he had watched her before dozing off. He mumbled something. She got closer to hear.  
  
Orphen: Cleo, don't leave. I'm not sure how I feel but I enjoy your company.  
  
Cleo shot upright. When she had bent her head to listen she had expected something like him complaining about Majic. Orphen had not spoke of Azalie anymore. But at campfires he sometimes complained in his sleep about Majic's apprenticeship. But he had told her not to leave. She had never planned on leaving him. Not unless death met up to one of them. And if it were he, she truly thought she would kill herself. She would never truly leave his side until he told her to or death. As she thought about this Orphen sneezed. "The stupid fool went without covers last night." She carefully got out of her bed and grabbed the covers from it. She laid them on him. And like every time she had tried to cover him up, one eye flashed open.  
  
Cleo: Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you.  
  
Orphen: It's alright.  
  
Cleo: You sneezed. I thought you might need some covers. Thanks by the way, for protecting me. If one of those gargoyles had came I don't know what I'd do. (It hit her as she said it. He was just here making sure his money was safe.)  
  
Orphen: I didn't come in here to protect you. I just came in here to see you. You're a brat when awake, but you look like an angel while you sleep.  
  
Cleo: (blushing) Thanks. Wait a minute. A brat!?  
  
Orphen: Yep. (Pats her head and pulls her closer.) But you're my brat. And I wouldn't change you if I could.  
  
Cleo: (slowly, confused.) You're brat?  
  
Orphen: That is of course if you want to be. Or is it Kevin's that you want to be? (Trying to hide a hurt look.)  
  
Cleo: (hugging Orphen) No. I like being yours just fine. I was only with Kevin so much so he could give me advice on how to get your attention. (She poked him in the ribs when she said your.)  
  
Orphen: You have had my attention for three years Cleo. I was just too foolish to see it. I didn't want to admit it. Not until now.  
  
Cleo: You mean you've liked me all this time? (Confused again.)  
  
Orphen: Yeah. Don't tell anyone but I just might be in love.  
  
Cleo: With me?  
  
Orphen: No, with the waitress I met. Of course with you. I don't know why but I just need to admit this all today.  
  
Cleo: I'm glad. That you're admitting it. I thought.(getting teary) I thought that you were only carrying me around so you could get the money that I'm paying you for escorting me.  
  
Orphen: For that I would have had to spend the money on something for me. Here. (Reaches into his pant's pocket and pulls out a velvet pouch. He hands it to Cleo.)  
  
Cleo: What is this? (Looks in it. Gets teary-eyed. Hugs Orphen again) Oh thank you Orphen!  
  
Orphen: I saw you put these down the other day after I had been a jerk. I bought them after you left. I was going to give them to you earlier but you seemed to go into a warrior mode then.  
  
Cleo: Kevin said you would like it if I were stronger.  
  
Orphen: I see. Well the outfit really is great on you. But if you don't want to fight you don't have to.  
  
Cleo: I want to. I want to fight beside you and make sure nothing happens to you. I liked the rush of fighting. And I love the power of my sorcery.  
  
Orphen: I just wanted you to know that I am not here because you changed into a fighter. I have watched you for three years. I like you for you no matter what.  
  
Cleo: I have something I want to give you too. (Goes to her pack and pulls out a small sack. She walks back to him and sits beside him before giving it to him.) It doesn't cost as much, but I was not expecting your gift. Plus I couldn't think of anything that would suit you.  
  
Orphen opened the bag slowly, enjoying the suspense. He had not counted on a gift. What could it be? Finally he slip the bag open all the way and without looking he reached into it. He felt something soft like silk. He grabbed it carefully and pulled it out. His eyes lit up like a little kid's. It was a silk headband. He began to unfold it and put it on when he saw that something was embroidered on it. "ORPHEN: SCION OF SORCERY" was how it read. He smiled. He had not called himself that for a long time. She had remembered it though. He tugged his old headband off in one pull and placed this new one on. He reached over and pulled Cleo into a kiss. Only a small peck. Then hugged her. He pulled away after a few minutes and looked in the mirror in her room at himself. The black words on the red silk could easily be made out. He loved it.  
  
Orphen: I love it, Cleo. Thanks.  
  
Cleo: I love you, Orphen.  
  
Orphen: (He froze. He knew it was coming. But it was still a surprise.) I love you, too. (He had said it. He had finally said it.)  
  
Cleo: (Hugging Orphen tightly) This is the best day of my life.  
  
Kevin walked from the living room to the kitchen. There sat Cleo and Orphen. He immediately saw the changes in them and knew what has happened.  
  
Kevin: So we have Orphen: Scion of Sorcery sitting next to a girl with so much jewelry on that she blinds me. Visually remove jewelry and it is. O My God! It's Cleo. The couple that nobody saw coming.  
  
Steph: Yeah right. The couple everyone saw coming. It was so obvious.  
  
Kevin: Good morning miss Stephanie. I was being sarcastic.  
  
Steph: And so was I. But really everyone but them knew it was going to happen.  
  
Orphen: You mean everyone knew it!?  
  
Majic: Yes, master. Everyone. Except you and Cleo. It was so obvious. Cleo: (Giggling) Wow! I guess we are just idiots then.  
  
Orphen: No. Well I am. But you are just a brat. But you are my brat right?  
  
Cleo: (nodding her head happily.) Right!  
  
Orphen: Come on guys. Sit down. I am starving.  
  
Kevin: I'll cook breakfast then in celebration for these two.  
  
Steph: They are not married yet you know?  
  
Kevin: When they do. And they will. I'll cook an even bigger breakfast or dinner and invite everyone to see it. 


	14. ending note

That ends the part of Orphen Retribution titled "A love too long Unconfessed". The main reason for this part was to establish Orphen and Cleo as a couple and Kain as a villain. It was also to introduce Kevin. The second part of Orphen Retribution will be up soon. I only update when I get all of a story done. Then I upload it all at one time. I produce about 3 chapters a day on weekends though. Thanks for the reviews, If not for them then I would not have wrote a second part. 


End file.
